Hanabi No Ai ( Festival Hanabi , Aku Jatuh Cinta! )
by HikariVailleEstelle
Summary: " Mikasa , Aku menyukaimu ? " ucap Levi , tangannya tengah memegang jemari Mikasa , matanya serius menatap kearah bola mata Mikasa. Apa yang harus Mikasa katakan sekarang. Mikasa masih terpaku tak percaya barusan di dengarnya. Seniornya itu tengah mengatakan cinta padanya. Festival Hanabi , Aku Jatuh Cinta ! # RIVAMIKA


**" Hanabi No Ai "**

 **( Festival Hanabi , Aku Jatuh Cinta ! )**

 **Spesial RivaMika Story**

 **Disclaimer : Hajime Isayama - Shingeki No Kyojiin**

 **Author : He-chanrlyna**

 **.  
**  
 **.**

* * *

 **Mikasa Jeager ,**

Gadis bersurai hitam senada dengan warna matanya tengah berdiri bersidekap menatap kearah tempat tidurnya. Entah apa yang tengah di pikirkannya, Wajahnya terlihat bingung. Di tempat tidur Mikasa tergeletak beberapa pakaian dan juga peralatan make up yang di siapkan ibunya siang tadi. Rencananya sore ini Mikasa akan datang ke Festival Hanabi di pusat kota Rose bersama Eren dan Armin. Mereka bertiga berjanji bertemu jam 04.15 di rumah Armin yang berada paling dekat dengan lokasi diadakannya festival.

Festival Hanabi merupakan festival kembang api terbesar yang diadakan satu tahun sekali di kota Rose. Festival ini diramaikan dengan pedagang - pedagang yang berderet di sepanjang jalan yang diterangi ratusan lampion. Festival ini sangat ramai di kunjungi keluarga , teman maupun pasangan yang menikmati keindahan kota Rose dengan jutaan kembang api bermacam macam bentuknya. Biasanya orang -orang akan memakai Yukata saat datang ke Festival Hanabi. Padahal Mikasa tidak pernah memakai Yukata sebelumnya, apa cocok untuknya .

Mikasa berharap dia dapat menikmati keindahan ini bersama Eren dan juga Armin. Mereka bertiga sejak kecil selalu bermain bersama. Meskipun Mikasa seorang wanita , namun untuk kekuatan Mikasa lebih hebat dari Eren maupun Armin. Oleh sebab itu Mikasa sering dijuluki BIG BROTHER. Mikasa bahkan berani menantang senior yang badannya segede KINGKONG demi melindungi Eren dan Armin dari insiden pemalakan di SMP maupun di SMA nya. Walaupun Eren sering memarahinya untuk tidak membahayakan dirinya namun tetap tak di dengarkan oleh Mikasa. Melindungi Eren lebih penting dari apapun.

 **KREK!**

Carla berdiri di depan pintu kamar Mikasa, memperhatikan wajah Mikasa yang terlihat bingung.

" Mi-chan apa kau sudah siap? " Kata Carla kepada putri angkatnya itu.

Mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya sedangkan Carla menghembuskan nafas pelan.

" Kemarilah, aku akan membuatmu terlihat cantik Mi-chan ."

Carla masuk ke kamar Mikasa lalu menepuk kursi rias di depannya memberi tanda kepada Mikasa untuk segera duduk disana. Mikasa segera beranjak duduk di kursi, di depannya Carla tengah menyiapkan peralatan make upnya. Carla segera menyapukan beberapa bedak serta make up ke wajah Mikasa. Untuk gadis seperti Mikasa berdandan natural sangat cocok untuknya. Mikasa hanya menurut , tentu Ibunya tak akan membuat dirinya terlihat buruk. Selesei make up Carla membantu Mikasa memakai Yukata. Carla sengaja melarang Mikasa menatap cermin sebelum proses make over nya selesei.

"Rahasia!" Ucap Carla pada Mikasa.

Carla memilih Yukata berwarna merah muda bermotif bunga sakura dengan Datejime ( ikat pinggang ) berwarna merah untuk Mikasa. Yukata itu terlihat sangat cocok di kenakan Mikasa. Belum lagi jepit rambut menghiasi rambut hitamnya , menambah kesan manis pada diri Mikasa. Carla tersenyum melihat penampilan putrinya itu.

" Yup, selesei !"

Carla segera menarik tangan Mikasa kearah cermin yang ada di sudut kamar Mikasa. Mata Mikasa terbelalak, dirinya sekarang terlihat berbeda.

" Kawaii! Benarkah ini aku,bu ?" Ucap Mikasa girang.

Mikasa memandang cermin itu lekat - lekat , benar - benar berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasanya. Biasanya Mikasa berpenampilan ala kadarnya bahkan kadang terkesan berantakan namun herannya cowok di SMA nya sama sekali tak memperdulikannya. Mereka terus sibuk mengejarnya. Apalagi kalau Mikasa berdandan seperti ini bisa -bisa mereka mati kegirangan melihatnya.

" Mi-chan, kau sungguh cantik, ibu sangat senang memilikimu. " ucap Carla sambil memeluk erat Mikasa dari arah belakang.

Mikasa duduk tenang kemudian tersenyum mendengar ucapan ibunya. Carla sangat beruntung keinginannya memiliki anak perempuan terwujud sejak kehadiran Mikasa. Sejak orang tua Mikasa meninggal karena kecelakaan, Carla berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga Mikasa seperti anaknya sendiri.

" Pasti banyak pria yang menyukaimu, apa kau punya pacar, Mi-chan?." Kata Carla sambil melirik kearah Mikasa.

Mikasa terkejut lalu dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya, namun mukanya terlihat memerah. Menurut Carla, Mikasa itu cantik dan juga pintar.

Carla yakin jika seorang pria melihat Mikasa pasti langsung jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi kenapa Mikasa tidak punya pacar, dari sekolah dasar sampai dengan sekarang Mikasa belum pernah sekalipun membawa seorang pria ke rumahnya. Hanya Armin dan juga Eren anak laki - lakinya itu yang selalu bersama nya.

 _Aduh apa semua mata lelaki di SMA nya itu buta. Anak secantik dan sepintar putriku di anggurin begitu saja. sungguh terlalu._

Carla berharap suatu hari putrinya membawa pulang seorang pacar atau menantu untuknya. membayangkannya membuat Carla tersenyum sendiri.

" Benarkah?"

kata Carla penuh curiga. Carla menatap intens kearah Mikasa, membuat Mikasa salah tingkah.

" Sungguh Ibu, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Kata Mikasa.

Namun wajahnya terlihat semakin memerah. Melihat ekspresi Mikasa seperti itu, Carla pasti tahu putrinya tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Namun suatu hari Carla yakin Mikasa pasti akan mengatakan sendiri padanya.

" Baiklah, Ibu percaya padamu? Pergilah sekarang, mereka pasti menunggumu."

Carla mencium puncak rambut Mikasa lalu keluar dari kamar. Mikasa terdiam memikirkan ucapan ibunya. Mikasa memang saat ini tidak memiliki kekasih. Mikasa tak pernah memikirkan persoalan seperti itu. Walaupun sudah banyak pria di SMA nya mengatakan cinta kepadanya, namun tak ada satupun yang di terimanya. Bagi Mikasa bersama Eren sudah cukup membuatnya bahagia.

Tapi-

.

Semuanya berubah, lebih tepatnya sejak seminggu ini Mikasa mulai merasa ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya.

 _" Aku menyukaimu, Mikasa "_

.

 _" Suka "_

.

 _" ... "_

 _" Suka padamu "_

.

 _" ... "_

 _" Aku- sangat- Menyukaimu- Mikasa "_

.

 _" ( * / ^ / * )/ "_

" Arg...! "

Hampir saja Mikasa mengacak rambutnya yang sudah rapi itu , namun di urungkan mengingat usaha keras ibunya untuk mendadaninya seperti ini. Tentu Mikasa harus mengharagai karya seni ibunya itu. Mikasa merasa kata-kata itu terngiang di telinganya. Aneh sudah seminggu berlalu kenapa Mikasa selalu mengingatnya terus.

 _" Aduh, apa yang terjadi denganku? "_

Mikasa menangkupkan kedua tangan pada pipinya yang tengah memerah.

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya di rasakan Mikasa. Mikasa menggelengkan kepalanya untuk membuang jauh fikiran itu. Mikasa menatap jam dinding kamarnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore.

" Ah, aku terlambat ! " pekik Mikasa.

.

.

Mikasa segera meraih Kenchaku ( tas tangan kecil ) di dekat tempat tidurnya. Dan keluar dari kamarnya. Tak lupa Mikasa memakai Geta ( sandal ) dengan warna senada dengan yukatanya. Mikasa terlihat buru - buru lalu berpamitan pada ibunya yang sedang sibuk di dapur. Mikasa meraih ganggang pintu lalu berjalan keluar. Namun baru beberapa langkah, Mikasa menghentikan langkahnya. Mikasa membulatkan matanya.

 _" Apa aku bermimpi ? itu tidak mungkinkan ? "_

Mikasa mengusap matanya berharap ini mimpi. masih tidak hilang Mikasa mencoba mencubit pipinya.

" Aow, sakit ?"

Mikasa bisa merasakan panas pada bekas cubitannya tadi. Gambaran di depannya tetap sama, tak berubah. Artinya Mikasa tidak bermimpi. Mikasa berdiri terpaku menatap sosok pria yang tengah berdiri menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pohon sakura di depan rumahnya itu. Dia sangat ingat sosok itu,

 _sosok yang seminggu lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang menurut Mikasa berbeda dari yang lain._

 _Sosok tak tinggi yang berhasil masuk dalam memori kepala Mikasa dengan gambaran wajahnya._

 _Sosok yang begitu dia berhadapan dengannya Mikasa menjadi orang yang bukan dirinya._

 _Sosok yang mampu membuat Mikasa tanpa sadar tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya. **  
**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

" Le-vi! "

* * *

 **Flashback**

.

Pagi ini di sekolah Mikasa di kejutkan dengan selembar surat yang di letakkan seseorang di laci meja nya. Saat itu Mikasa berniat mengambil buku PR Matematikanya, tiba – tiba sebuah amplop terjatuh di dekat sepatunya. Mikasa mengambil Amplop itu.

" Apa ini ? " Katanya sambil memeriksa amplop itu. Tidak ada nama yang tertera disana. Mikasa bingung lalu meletakkan amplop di atas meja.

 _Tapi ini laci ku jadi tak salah kan jika aku membukanya . Ini pasti untukku._ Ucap Mikasa meyakinkan diri.

Akhirnya Mikasa memberanikan diri membuka amplop berisi surat itu dan membacanya.

.

.

 **To : Mikasa Jeager.**

 _Temui aku di atap sekolah saat bel istirahat . Ada yang ingin aku katakan. Datanglah sendirian jika kau tak ingin mati._

 _Ingat , jangan membuatku menunggu. Mengerti ?_

 **By R**

.

Mata Mikasa melotot menatap isi lembaran surat itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Mikasa menyobek surat itu menjadi ukuran kecil lalu menaburkannya ke tong sampah.

" Apaan ini, siapa yang berani mengirim surat tantangan ini ." Mikasa mendengus kesal.

" R? Siapa ? aku rasa dia ingin mengajakku berkelahi " Ucap Mikasa sambil memicingkan matanya dan berfikir siapa orang yang telah berani mengiriminya surat tantangan itu.

Semenjak insiden pemukulan yang dilakukan Mikasa pada seniornya , ada saja orang –orang yang selalu menggangu kehidupan Mikasa. Mendapat surat merah dan tantangan sudah sering kali Mikasa dapatkan. Mikasa selalu mengabaikannya tapi hari ini jadi hari puncak nya. Mikasa benar – benar geram. Mikasa mulai menghafal nama-nama orang yang berawalan dengan huruf R. Akhirnya satu nama pria terucap dari bibirnya.

" Reiner? What ?"

Teriak Mikasa dengan kencangnya sambil tangannya mengepal. Membuat Armin yang duduk di sampingnya terlonjak kaget.

" Ada apa , Mikasa?" ucap Armin kemudian melirik ke kertas yang tengah dipegang Mikasa.

" Surat cinta dari siapa Mika-?" belum sempat selesei bicara mulut Armin langsung di bekap Mikasa.

" Psst..pelankan suaramu Armin. "

lalu melepaskan tangannya dari Armin dan berbicara dengan nada setengah berbisik.

" Ini surat tantangan bukan surat cinta, baca sendiri."

Kata Mikasa sambil menyodorkan suratnya. Armin mulai membuka dan membaca isi surat yang tengah Mikasa terima. Armin juga tengah berfikir siapa orang yang telah mengirimkan surat cinta kepada Mikasa , apalagi hanya memberikan inisial R. Tunggu, pria berotot.

" Apa surat cinta ini dari Reiner, Mikasa." Tanya Armin penasaran.

" Sudah kukatakan ini surat tantangan kenapa kau masih keras kepala Armin."

Tangan Mikasa mencubit ke kanan ke kiri pipi Armin gemas.

" Lihatlah Mikasa, amplopnya berwarna biru muda dan kertas suratnya berbentuk hati , mana bau nya wangi lagi , mana mungkin di sebut surat tantangan. " Jawab Armin sambil mengelus pipinya yang tengah memerah karena cubitan Mikasa.  
Mikasa menatap kertas itu lebih teliti , memang ada motif dua hati kecil sebiji upil disana. gila seleranya aneh sekali pelit banget pilih kertasnya. Gerutu Mikasa . Mikasa merebut surat itu dari tangan Armin. Mencium baunya .

.

 _Tunggu – parfum ini !_

Mikasa sangat yakin pernah mencium aroma parfum ini sebelumnya. Tapi Mikasa tidak ingat di mana tepatnya. Mikasa segera menyembunyikan surat itu kedalam laci ketika melihat guru Matematika sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

" Apa perlu aku menyelidikinya Mikasa?" usul Armin.

" Tidak usah. Aku hanya perlu menemuinya saat bel istirahat." Kata Mikasa santai sambil matanya kembali menatap pelajaran.

" Aku juga penasaran Mikasa seperti apa orangnya, nanti aku dan Eren akan menyusul."

"Jangan katakan pada Eren oke."

Teriak Mikasa lagi. Armin hanya mengangguk pasrah .

 **.  
**  
 **.**

 **Teng...Teng ..Teng**

.

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi. Mikasa segera merapikan alat tulis nya lalu buru –buru keluar kelas. Membuat Eren bingung apa yang tengah di fikirkan adik tirinya itu.

" Mau kemana Mikasa?" ucap Eren namun tak di sahuti oleh Mikasa.

" Sudahlah Eren, urusan wanita kau tak perlu ikut campur." Kata Armin merangkul pundaknya menenangkan Eren.

" Maksudmu Mikasa sedang PMS Armin ." ucapan Eren berhasil membuat Armin ingin tertawa .

Dari sekian banyak kata mengapa harus PMS sih yang ada di di fikiran Eren. Dasar polos.

" iya."

Ucap Armin cengar cengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 **.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikasa melangkahkan kakinya mengarah pada atap sekolah yang berada di tingkat 3 benar –benar melelahkan bukan. Mikasa berlari kecil sambil menunduk menghindari tatapan tajam para senior di depannya.

Mikasa ingat pernah menghajar senior kelas duanya hingga mukanya bonyok karena menggangu Eren. Tentu anak kelas dua banyak menatapnya tidak suka. Tapi Mikasa tidak terlalu perduli , Mikasa juga tidak takut jika mereka mengeroyoknya lagi.

Akhirnya Mikasa tiba di depan pintu atap, namun Mikasa tampak ragu membukanya. Bahkan tanpa sepengetahuan orang –orang MIkasa membawa tongkat pemukul kecil yang disembunyikan di balik roknya . untuk berjaga –jaga jika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi disini. Dengan segenap hati dan keyakinan Mikasa membuka pintu itu dengan pelan.

 **Kreek !**

Mikasa masuk dan menatap sekeliling atap. Namun tak ada satupun sosok disana. Apa ini hanya jebakan . Mikasa mendengus kesal karena bersusah payah datang kesini. Mikasa memainkan tongkat pemukulnya ke tangannya . Lalu mengeluarkan isi surat dari balik saku blazernya. Mikasa menatap surat itu kembali ada sesuatu yang tengah di fikirkan Mikasa. Namun pikiran itu buyar karena Mikasa merasa ada bayangan orang tengah berdiri di pintu . Mikasa segera menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat seorang pria tengah berdiri disana sambil menatapnya tajam.

Mikasa tampak terkejut melihat pria itu berjalan menghampirinya. Mikasa segera menyembunyikan tongkat pemukulnya.

 _Bukankah itu senior Rivaille._ _Tunggu R ! Jangan –jangan surat itu dari dia. Levi Rivaille, seniorku kelas 3 yang jadi incaran banyak wanita karena ketampanan dan bodinya yang sexy ,jago berantem bahkan aku tidak sanggup menandinginya kalau urusan karate._ _Ya ampun apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ._

Levi melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Mikasa.

" Hei- apa kau tak apa?" ucap Levi langsung membuat Mikasa sadar.

" Ah- iya. " ucap Mikasa terbata bata .

Levi berjalan mengarah pada tiang besi dan menatap lapangan basket dibawahnya. Mikasa segera berjalan menghampirinya. Levi mengeluarkan dua minuman kaleng dari saku jasnya dan satu diberikan kepada Mikasa.

" Ehm- untukmu. Maaf tadi aku lama karena membeli minuman ini."

" Te-rima kasih senpai." Mikasa menerima minuman itu lalu meneguknya. Rasanya dingin pas sekali diminum saat hari panas.

" Mi-kasa, apa kau sudah membacanya " kata Levi tiba-tiba menatap wajah Mikasa disampingnya.

 **Uhuk..uhuk..**

Mikasa langsung terbatuk, hampir tak percaya pertanyaan yang baru di dengarnya.

" Minumlah dengan pelan, kau tak ingin mati tersedak kan. " omel Levi namun dengan perhatian memberikan sapu tangannya pada Mikasa.

 _Surat itu benar dari senior Rivaille. Mampus jangan bilang dia menantangku sekarang. Hatiku belum siap . Oh tuhan, apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang._

Levi berjalan mendekat kearah Mikasa sedangkan Mikasa reflek mundur sambil masih memegang minuman kalengnya. Mikasa tersudut tepat di tiang besi. Mikasa benar-benar tak bisa bergerak karena di depannya sekarang ada seniornya tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi serius . Mikasa berusaha mengeluarkan tongkat yang disiapkannya tadi ,namun karena gugup Mikasa tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan tongkat pemukulnya.

 **PRANGG!**

" Sial! " batin Mikasa frustasi. Levi memandang tongkat yang jatuh itu dengan heran, kemudian kembali menatap wajah gadis didepannya yang terlihat gugup. Mikasa menutup kedua matanya .Namun Mikasa mengira kalau seniornya itu akan memukulnya tetapi sebaliknya. Mikasa merasa sebuah tangan tengah mengusap kepalanya pelan. Mikasa membuka matanya perlahan.

" Maaf membuatmu gugup . aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Kata levi

" Kau tahu Mikasa , akhir-akhir ini aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku ,tidurku pun tak tenang ,aku merasa fikiranku tak bisa fokus seperti biasanya ." kata levi lagi kini mata nya tengah menatap serius kearah bola mata Mikasa. Levi memegang kedua jemari tangan Mikasa. Mikasa entah otaknya yang sedang tumpul masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan seniornya itu.

" Sepertinya , aku jatuh cinta padamu, maukah kau jadi pacarku ?" kata Levi sambil tersenyum manis kearah gadis yang disukainya itu.

Pipi Levi terlihat memerah. Mikasa shock luar biasa. Ternyata benar yang dikatakan Armin , kalau surat itu bukan surat tantangan melainkan surat cinta. Mikasa terdiam menenangkan jantungnya yang tiba - tiba berdetak cukup kencang.

.

 _Terima ... Tidak...Terima..Tidak.., Arg..Aku bingung._ batin Mikasa. 

Levi merasakan kebingungan yang terpampang jelas diwajah Mikasa. Mungkin dia terlalu buru-buru jika meminta Mikasa menjawab sekarang. Walaupun sejujurnya dia sungguh bukan type pria yang sabar menunggu sebuah balasan cinta. Ingin rasanya Levi memaksa gadis didepannya untuk membalas iya lalu batin Levi akan tertawa dengan girangnya.

" Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang ,aku akan menunggu " Levi mengecup jemari tangan Mikasa dengan lembut lalu berjalan pergi ,namun sebelum pergi dia kembali lagi untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Mikasa.

" Kutunggu jawabanmu seminggu lagi, jangan kabur dariku " Levi tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Atap . Mikasa masih terbengong dengan tidak cantiknya.

" Seminggu lagi! Aku harus menjawab apa " memegang pipinya sambil tertunduk malu. Sedangkan Levi diluar sudah seperti orang setres tersenyum sendiri karena berhasil mengutarakan isi hatinya.

.

 **Flashback End.**

* * *

Merasa namanya dipanggil seseorang, Levi segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Levi menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri itu. Levi nampak terkejut.

" Mikasa! " ucap Levi lirih.

Mikasa menghampiri Levi yang tengah terdiam di tempatnya.

" A-pa yang kau lakukan di sini Levi? " Kata Mikasa sambil tangannya meremas kenchakunya karena gugup.

" Ehm.. aku kebetulan lewat sini jadi sekalian mampir?" Ucap Levi datar.

Levi memperhatikan Mikasa dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Benarkah dia Mikasa, gadis yang sudah mencuri hatinya.

" Aku rasa yukata memang tak cocok untuk ku ." Kata Mikasa merasa tak pede dengan dandanannya.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan, itu cocok untukmu . " Ucap Levi sambil tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya. " Kau terlihat cantik Mikasa. "

Wajah levi memerah ketika mengucapkannya. Mikasa sangat senang mendengar ucapan Levi. Mikasa seperti merasakan bunga sakura tengah berjatuhan ke arahnya. Mikasa benar – benar berterima kasih pada ibunya yang telah mendadaninya seperti ini.

" Terima kasih, Levi."

Mikasa tersenyum pada Levi. Membuat jantung Levi berdegup dengan kencang. Levi menundukkan kepalanya.

" Mikasa- ayo kita berkencan ?"

Levi menggenggam tangan Mikasa dan menatap lembut sepasang mata indahnya.

 **DEG!**

Jantung keduanya tengah berdetak sangat cepat. Ingin rasanya waktu terhenti kala itu. Namun tanpa mereka berdua sadari, seseorang tengah menatap mereka dari kejauhan kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah mereka.

" Mikasa!, kau tak akan pergi dengan cebol ini kan ?" Ucap Eren sambil tangannya menunjuk kearah Levi .

" E-ren !" ucap Mikasa terkejut karena tak sadar Eren di dekatnya. Mikasa melepaskan genggaman Levi.

" Apa katamu barusan ! " Ucap Levi marah dan kesal karena sudah di hina oleh bocah ingusan di depannya.

Levi terkenal sebagai pria tampan , sexy , pintar dan jago berkelahi di SMA Secouting Legion. Sempurna bukan sosok pria ini. Namun naas tinggi badannya yang luar biasa pendek untuk ukuran pria membuatnya mendecih kesal. Tinggi Levi hanya 160 cm sedangkan Mikasa dan Eren 170 cm. benar –benar menajubkan kan pendeknya. Hahahaha.

Walaupun Levi membenarkan tingginya yang pendek namun kata cebol merupakan kata tabu yang paling di benci Levi. Apalagi di ucapkan di depan orang yang di sukai tentu Levi memiliki harga diri.

" Mikasa akan pergi denganku ,Levi. " Kata Eren sambil berdecak pinggang seolah menantang seniornya itu.

" Apa kau tau aku duluan yang mengajaknya!" Ucap Levi tak terima dengan perlawanan Eren padanya.

Mikasa hanya menatap keduanya, bingung harus bagaimana menghentikannya. Pasti seperti ini ketika bertemu.

" Aku tak peduli, pokoknya tidak boleh" Kata Eren sambil menarik tangan Mikasa pergi.

" Lepaskan tanganmu itu Bocah !" Levi meraih tangan kiri Mikasa.

" Aku peringatkan jauhi Mikasa, Levi cebol" Ucap Eren ketus.

" Kau tak berhak melarangku bocah, Mikasa itu milikku." Ucap Levi tegas sambil tangannya mengepal geram.

" Milikmu..! sejak kapan heh? "

Eren ingin sekali tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Levi . Jelas –jelas Mikasa tak ada hubungan dengannya kenapa dia merasa memilikinya. Eren tak bisa membiarkannya , dia harus melindungi Mikasa dari setan kerdil ini.

" Mikasa, lebih pantas denganku, tinggikan dulu badanmu baru bicara begitu Ce-bol !" Eren tertawa mengejek.

Habis sudah kesabaran Levi, sudah berapa kali bocah itu mengataiku Cebol belum lagi ditambah sikapnya yang sok. Dasar KAMPRET!

" Bocah, lo ngajak ribut ya ! " Ucap Levi dengan nada dan ekspresi wajahnya siap nonjok orang. " Setidaknya aku bisa membuatmu terkapar sekali pukul!"

 **Glup!**

Eren menelan ludahnya. Dia lupa kalau Levi pemegang sabuk hitam karate di SMA nya. Bakalan bonyok kalau Eren menantangnya. Dengan secepat kilat Eren berlari kearah Mikasa.

" Mikasa, tolong aku."

Eren segera bersembunyi di balik punggung Mikasa. Mikasa menatap Levi sebal. Wajah Mikasa terlihat marah. Mikasa paling tidak suka jika seseorang menyakiti Eren.

" Cih..menyebalkan. terserah kalian saja."

Levi mulai jengkel dengan sikap Mikasa. Seharusnya Mikasa membelanya, bukan malah membela Bocah ingusan itu.

 _Apa bagusnya bocah itu dibandingkan aku. Apa dia tak tahu dari tadi aku sudah menunggunya seperti orang gila._

 _Bagaimana mungkin dia bersikap seperti itu terhadapku._

 _Apa Mikasa tak menyukaiku!_

Wajah Levi terlihat benar –benar kecewa. Dengan diam Levi melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan Mikasa .

" Tunggu, Levi Senpai "

teriak Mikasa sambil menahan tangan Levi agar tidak pergi. Eren yang melihat hal itu kontan menjadi terkejut.

" Ehm- bagaimana kalau kita pergi bertiga ?" Ucap Mikasa sambil menatap Levi dan Eren bergantian.

Levi dan Eren saling memandang sengit .

" OGAH! " Ucap Levi dan Eren bersamaan.

 **.**

.

 **( To Be Continued )**

.

.

 _yo semuanya , Akhirnya Hanabi No Ai Chapter 1 bisa saya upload , sekian lama alamak maafkan author ini ya *bow*_

 _kesibukan diduta membuatku setres berat . sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan membaca cerita absurd saya :)_

 _sekali lagi ini cerita Rivamika pertama buatan saya , harap maklum ya.._

 _salam kecup levi eaa... /plaak_

 _Jangan lupa Vote Kritik dan sarannya ..Thanks ◇_


End file.
